


To-Do List

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [20]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 kisses, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, This is JP's thanks to Wade for everything he does, To-do lists, Wade was all for it then grew tired of it but then was absolutely for it once again, scheduled kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: JP has a to-do list he intends to fulfill.
Relationships: Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 3





	To-Do List

JP.

He had a list.

A to-do list, to be exact.

He had to kiss Wade.

100 times.

It was a necessity.

He had to do it.

He had to kiss Wade 100 times.

Once every half hour.

Wade deserved all the kisses in the world.

But this is what JP would settle for.

For now.

But Wade deserved so much more.

JP had gotten the idea one morning as he was waking up. He was wrapped up in Wade's arms, cuddled against him, feeling safe from the world in his hold. JP wanted to do something for Wade. Something to thank him for making him feel the way he did. For making his life better and giving him purpose. For just being there and loving him.

He would pay him back with 100 kisses.

JP set a timer that went off every half hour, alerting him when it was time to kiss Wade. The first time he kissed him was at 11:30am on the Monday following the moment he had this idea.

The first kiss JP gave was long and sweet. He walked up to Wade, wrapped his arms around his neck, and just connected their lips in a passionate sense of affection. Wade pulled the younger boy as close as he possibly could, enjoying every moment of it.

"What was that for?" Wade asked once he pulled away. He was flushed and breathing heavily from the kiss, which JP found sexy, not that he's ever admit it out loud.

JP responded to Wade's question with one simple word. He said this one word before walking away, leaving Wade to be confused and only slightly turned on.

"One."

From there, the kisses got shorter and more random. JP would just run up to Wade whenever his alarm would go off and just kiss him, yelling out a number as he did, then he would run off to go record it on the paper he made to keep track of all the kisses.

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"FOUR!"

"FIVE!"

It would continue all throughout the week until JP got to his goal. Wade was just trying to have a normal day those days. He wasn't expecting all the sudden affection from his boyfriend. Not that he was complaining. Well, at first. After a while, JP would run in at bad times.

The first time Wade really started complaining was at kiss number ten. Wade had just gotten in the shower when JP burst in (yes, he got in the shower at 4:00 in the afternoon. Don't judge him, he's fragile.)

"Uhhh, JP, what are you doing?" Wade asked as JP suddenly slammed the shower curtain open.

Not even caring that he was getting his clothes wet, JP just waltzed into the shower with Wade and kissed him, before running out screaming "TEEEEN!" Wade just stood there dumbstruck and blushing like an idiot. JP didn't even shut the bathroom door on his way out.

Wade decided to talk to JP about his sudden random spurts of affection.

It was 5:29 of the same day by the time Wade got the younger man to settle down.

"JP I have a very important question for yo--" Wade asked slowly, only to get cut off by an alarm on JP's phone.

"Hold that thought." JP said, silencing the alarm and standing as he did so.

"What? No. J--" Wade was once again cut off, but this time by JP's lips on his own.

The older of the two momentarily lost his train of thought, getting sidetracked by more important issues (aka a certain adorable man-child that just brutally attacked his mouth in the best way possible) but got it back, only barely noticing as JP ran away from him screaming the number '13' as he left. What was this kid doing to him?

What made things even more irritating for Wade was that JP, Pat, Gar, and himself had decided to sit down that night for a nice, friendly game of Uno. Wade figured JP would stop with this while recording. He was wrong.

The guys were setting up the game. They had been sitting there for maybe 20 minutes before the alarm that Wade certainly recognized started up.

"Uhh, what was that?" Patrck asked in confusion.

"I'll be right back." Came JP's voice before he was suddenly muted, leaving Pat and Gar in confusion, and Wade in shock.

"JP, not no--" And then Wade got cut off by JP's lips on his for a second, before the boy went running out of the room screaming a number.

"Wade? What's going on?" Gar laughed. The man was blushing, realizing that this was going to happen the entire time they were recording.

"N-nothing." Wade stuttered out. Gar and Patrck laughed at him.

"Awe, Wadey-poo, is a certain JPP being clingy today?" Patrck asked mockingly.

"Shut your mouth, Patrck!" Wade exclaimed. And with that said, JP was back in the call.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" JP asked innocently like nothing just happened.

Wade, completely flushed and at a lost for words, just cleared his throat awkwardly and Patrck and Gar burst out laughing. He knew that this would unfortunately be something reoccurring tonight.

"JP, what just happened?" Gar asked between laughs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gar." JP responded innocently. Wade could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"C-can we just get on with the game?" Wade asked with a slight stutter, hoping the others didn't notice.

Unfortunately, it was just answered with more laughter.

"Sure thing, W-Wade." Patrck answered with a mocking stutter.

Throughout the recording session, an alarm would go off every half hour making JP leave his own recording for a moment and show up in Wade's for very obvious reasons. Patrck and Gar would not stop teasing Wade about it, leaving Wade in a permanent state of flushed disbelief. The oldest of the group stayed relatively quiet throughout the night, coming to the decision this footage would 'accidentally' get lost and never make it on YouTube.

But JP didn't stop with just the recordings.

He continued relentlessly on for the next few days. Wade was really getting sick of it. He had intentionally been avoiding recording anything because of it. However, it wasn't long before he had to knuckle down and do something.

And that something just happened to be a Dead By Daylight stream with Gar, Dan, Molly, and Nin.

At this point, JP was getting close to the end of his goal. He had five more kisses left to hit a hundred, that's two and a half hours.

JP himself had decided to stream that night, just to chat and have a good time with his fans. He didn't do this often but he figured it would be a fun way to finish his goal here. He knew Wade was streaming that night too but he figured it would be more fun if they both had streams going for this.

"Alright guys, I will probably be running out if the room a few times to take care of something important. I will explain exactly what I was doing when I finish but I'm almost at my goal so just excuse me while I run out of the room a few times." JP explained to his stream.

Not even ten minutes later, the first alarm of the stream went off.

"Be right back." JP said into the camera.

The boy quickly ran out of the room and into Wade's leaving a kiss on his lips, before heading out, screaming the number '96'.

The next two hours went almost the same way. The alarm would go off, JP would run out of the room, kiss Wade, then head back to talking to his stream. Little did he know, Wade had a plan for the 100th kiss.

JP smiled as the alarm went off signaling that it's time for the last kiss.

"Alright guys, this is it. I'm about to reach my goal. I'll be back in a second and then I'll explain what this is."

JP ran out of the room and into Wade's office. Wade had just finished playing as killer in their game of Dead By Daylight. JP took his chance right then before a new one started.

Walking up next to his boyfriend, JP grabbed his chair, spinning him around. Lightly as he could, the younger grabbed his face, connecting their lips passionately, knocking Wade's headphones off him.

Realizing Wade was streaming, JP pulled away soon after, whispering a quiet "100." in Wade's ear.

JP watched as Wade bit his bottom lip, holding eye contact with his boyfriend before picking his headphones back up and grabbing his mic to talk into it.

"Guys, I'm gonna have to leave this stream a little early, I have something I need to take care of."

And with that, Wade disconnected from the call with the rest of the group and ended his stream before anyone could say anything to him about it.

"I say we take this to the bedroom." Wade suggested. JP couldn't help but oblige, forgetting about his own stream going on.

And that they did without a second thought about it and celebrated JP finishing his to-do list with an experience like no other and neither could be happier then they were in that moment.

The next morning, JP went into the room his recording set up was in to find his stream from the previous night still running and the chat going insane. JP mentally cursed himself before rushing over to end the stream, dreading the consequences to come from accidentally leaving it on all night.


End file.
